ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
Outfits are a large part of Lady Gaga's marketing dynamics. Since a young age, she had already started creating her own unique outfits by taking bits and pieces and putting them together. Gaga's outfits are often the center of controversy or discussion because of the head-turning effects. 2008 3432951307 1ce7a0477d.jpg|2008 latex jumpsuit (Haus of Gaga) PK-Suit01.png|Molded top (Haus of Gaga) Maison-martin-margiela-fall-2008-coat.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Maison Martin Margiela) BoGP003.jpg|Molded top (Haus of Gaga) Origami (White).jpg|Origami dress (Haus of Gaga) Mike-feeney-shoulder-piece-profile.png|Spring 2008 (Mike Feeney) Antonio-berardi-fall-2008-dress-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Antonio Berardi) MissSixty21-YellowJacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008-09 Miss Sixty Brown-Grey-Jacket2008.jpg 2008-BlackDress.jpg Avalon-oct23-2008.jpg 2009 Herve Leger Strapless Bandeau Dress .jpg|"HL2029" (Hervé Léger) 30454 134517073235223 112280945458836 239069 8190637 n.jpg|2009 bleeding dress (Haus of Gaga) Bubble Dress 1.jpg|2009 bubble dress (Haus of Gaga) Lady GaGa Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say S.jpg|Daffodil Dress (Haus of Gaga) Diamond Crown and Ensemble 2.jpg|Diamond Princess Ensemble (Franc Fernandez) FameMonster-Cape.jpg|"Fame Monster" Cape (House of Blueeyes) jean-charles-de-castelbajac-fall-2009-rtw-kermit-the-frog-jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg|2010 living dress (Haus of Gaga) Paparazzi-Dress.png|Mugler inspired mirrored dress (Haus of Gaga) BadRomance10.jpg|Spring/Summer 2005 (Benjamin Cho) Ashley-isham-spring-2009-dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Ashley Isham) MeetstheQueen2.jpg|Queen Elizabeth I inspired latex dress (Atsuko Kudo) American Idol.jpg|Custom 2009 star dress (Benjamin Cho) Alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) Bernard Chandran SpringSummer 2009.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) Mark and Estelle Ripped Leggings.png|Ripped Leggings (Mark and Estelle) Balmain Fall Winter 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Balmain) Dolce & Gabanna Fall Winter 2009 RTW.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Gypsy 05 Adela Shoulderless Jumpsuit.png|05 Adela Shoulderless Jumpsuit (Gypsy) Jasmine Di Milo Fall 2009 RTW Butterfly Vest.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jasmine de Milo) Marc Jacoobs Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 002.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Manish Fall 2009 RTW.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Manish Arora) Jean Charles De Castlebajac Fall Winter 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 HC Lavender Bodysuit.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Black Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Chanel Fall 2009 RTW Black Button-Front Jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Chanel) Chanel Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Chanel) Balenciaga Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Balenciaga) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 003.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (MUGLER) Marjan Pejoski Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marjan Pejoski) Lie Sang Bong Fall 2009 RTW Metallic Zip-Front Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Lie Sang Bong) Boudicca Spring 2008 HC Embellished Taffeta Jumpsuit.png|Spring/Summer 2008 (Boudicca) Jeremy Scott Fall 2009 RTW Mouse Ears Yellow Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jeremy Scott) Amaya Arzuaga Fall 2009 RTW Ruffle Jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Amaya Arzuaga) Vivienne Westwood Fall 2009RTW Embroidered Sheer Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Vivienne Westwood) Thierry Mugler Spring 1991 RTW Metal Armor Bodysuit.png|Spring/Summer 1991 (Thierry Mugler) Marc Jacobs Spring 2010 RTW Silk Ruffle Shorts.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Iris Van Herpen Fall 2009 RTW Leather Harness Coat.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Iris van Herpen) Bernard Chandran Fall 2009 RTW Oversize Sleeve Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Bernard Chandran) Bernard Chandran Spring 2009 RTW Split Top Strapless Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) D&G Organza Butterfly Jersey T-Shirt.png|(Dolce & Gabbana) Tumblr lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1 500.jpg|Fall/Winter 1998 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) 00380m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) 00090m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Unbenannt-1-142417 XL.jpg|Spring/Summer 1998 Haute Couture (MUGLER) Leop.jpg|Fall/Winter 1995 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Corset.jpg|Fall/Winter 1991 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Thierry-mugler-spring-1991-dress-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Dress..jpg|Custom piece (Olima) ALEXNOBLEladygagaF.jpg|(Alex Noble) Vivienne Westwood Fall 2009 RTW Printed Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Vivienne Westwood) Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 RTW Hoop Skirt.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Raffaele Ascione 2008 RTW Leather Jacket.jpg|2008 Graduate Colloection (Raffaele Ascione) Viktor & Rolf Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Viktor & Rolf) Dolce & Gabbana Fall 2009 RTW Longsleeve Tulle Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Givenchy Fall 2009 RTW Zipped Longsleeve Lace Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Givenchy) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2009 RTW Striped Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Hussein Chalayan) Jeremy Scott Spring 2001 RTW Shell Collar Swimsuit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2001 (Jeremy Scott) The Blonds Spring 2009 RTW Metallic Star Corset.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (The Blonds) Holly Russell Blue Jewel Beetle Gown.jpg|2009 Graduate (Holly Russell) Gareth Pugh Fall 2008 RTW Origami Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Gareth Pugh) Christian Dior Spring 2008 Trousers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2008 (Dior) Francesco Scognamiglio Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Francesco Scognamiglio) Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2010 Modified Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Marc Jacobs Spring 2010 RTW Satin Bra and Shirt.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Orschel-Read Couture Spring 2010 Pants.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Orschel-Read Couture) Dolce & Gabbana Spring 2007 RTW Metal Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (Dolce & Gabbana) 00190m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) 91521877 10.preview.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Mcqueen1.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Agent Provocateur Love Demi Bra.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Agent Provocateur Love Brief.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Dolce & Gabbana Lace Mixe Cotton Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Dolce & Gabbana) Prada Spring 2010 RTW Black Silk and Nylon Organza Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Prada) Prada Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Prada) Ann-Sofie Back Fall 2009 RTW Lace Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Ann-Sofie Back) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2009 RTW Pleated Spin Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Viktor & Rolf) Jil Sander Spring 2010 RTW Short Sleeve Lamé Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Jil Sander) Karl Lagerfeld Spring 2010 RTW Short Sleeve Blouse.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Karl Lagerfeld) D&G Dolce & Gabbana Cinderella Mini Ball Gown FW 2009.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Gareth Pugh Spring 2007 Wings.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (Gareth Pugh) Bernard Chandran Spring 2010 RTW Metallic Capelet Top.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Bernard Chandran) Valentino Spring 2010 RTW Strapless Grey Gown.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Valentino) Valentino Spring 2010 RTW Lemon Silk Organza Strapless Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Valentino) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2010 RTW Striped Trousers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Hussein Chalayan) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2010 RTW Tuxedo Fan Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Viktor & Rolf) Maison Martin margiela the Artisanal Collection.jpg|Artisanal Collection (Maison Martin Margiela) Prada Spring 2010 RTW Crystal Overlay Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Prada) Lie Sang Bong Spring 2010 RTW Button-Down Sleeveless Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Lie Sang Bong) Vilsbol de Arce Exaggerated Shoulder Bodysuit.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Vilsbol de Arce) Christian Dior Spring 2010 Lace Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Dior) Talbot Runhof Spring 2009 RTW Feathered Skirt Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Talbot Runhof) Penkov Spring 2009 RTW Heavy Sleeve Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Penkov) Frankie Morello Spring 2009 RTW Ruffled Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Frankie Morello) Kaviar Gauche Spring 2009 RTW Metallic Top and Pants Ensemble.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Kaviar Gauche) Malene Birger Spring 2009 Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Malene Birger) Acne Spring 2009 RTW Peplum Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Acne) 2010 Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png|(Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Sacred Hear Monster Ball Alex Noble.png|Custom Piece 2010 (Alex Noble) Jaiden rVa James.png|Custom piece (Jaiden rVa James) jailscene sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Born This Way Jacket.jpg|Custom piece (Tom Tom and Haus of Gaga)|link=Born This Way Jacket 00420m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Alexander McQueen) 00510m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Gaga-telephone-thierry-mugler7.jpg|Fall/Winter 1995 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Chain Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Viktor & Rolf) BRIT Awards Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Francesco Scognamiglio) TheWhiteTieandTiaraBallSketch.jpg|Custom piece (Francesco Scognamiglio) IMG 1521.jpg|(Void of Course) IMG 2385.jpg|(Void of Course) *88 Pearls *American Flag Bikini *Black Fire Dress *Crime Scene Tape Outfit *Living Dress *Meat Bikini *Meat Dress *Pink Flamingo Dress *Prisoner Outfit *Second Skin Bodysuit *Silicone Rubber Dress *Spy-Cam Suit *Veggie Bikini 2011 Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png|(Alexander McQueen) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 045.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 042.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 036.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 020.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 034.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 038.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Mugler2011aw02.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Thierry-mugler-fall-2011-mens-latex-coat-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Custom Made 2011 Sally LaPoint.png|Custom piece (Sally LaPointe) Alex noble gaga judas heart.jpg|Custom piece (Alex Noble) Francesco Scognamiglio Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Francesco Scognamiglio) MayaHansen.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Maya Hansen) Lever2.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (LeVer Couture) Christian Lacroix Fall 2008 Couture Bride Gown.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Christian Lacroix) Christian Lacroix Fall 2008 Couture White Dress With Black Vest.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Christian Lacroix) Christian Lacroix Fall 2001 Couture Jumpsuit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2001 (Christian Lacroix) Christian Lacroix Fall 2011 Mens Waistcoat.jpg|Menswear 2011 (Christian Lacroix) Moschino Fall 2011 RTW Gold Trousers.jpg|Winter 2011 (Moschino) Jac Langheim Latex Bodysuit.jpg|Custom piece (Jac Langheim) Jac Langheim Latex Cropped Jacket.png|Custom piece (Jac Langheim) Thierry Mugler Denim Jacket.jpg|(Alex Noble) Irina Shaposhnikova 2009 Crystallographica Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Shaposhnikova) ViktorRolf2.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Viktor & Rolf) HMS_Latex.jpg|(HMS Latex) Void_of_Course_(4).jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Void of Course) Balmain1.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Balmain) Philip Armstrong Chain Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Philip Armstrong) Liz Black Circle Bow Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Liz Black) House of Harlot Odette Mini-Trench Coat.jpg|(House of Harlot) House of Harlot Lynne Skirt.jpg|(House of Harlot) House of Harlot Claire Bra.jpg|(House of Harlot) Vuitton-SS-2011-bicolore.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Louis Vuitton) *Condom Outfit *Stain Glass Window Dress Category:Fashion